The Walking Dead: American Dreams
by The walking dreams
Summary: A story about my OC named Alan surviving in The Walking Dead world, finding more characters like Lee, Clementine, Kenny, and character from the comic books too, like Rick, Carl, Paul "Jesus" Monroe and more characters (but not the original tv series characters like Daryl, Merle, etc), ¿is he going to survive?, ¿he may change the fate of those people destined to die?
1. A New Day

_**Hello!, this is my first fanfic so pleace be understandable, I also want you to know that my native language is not English, is Spanish, but I know a lot of English, but im going to be sure everything it's written corrrectly, so enjoy this story**_

* * *

**"I was walking alone for a long time, on the dangerous country of the United States of America, and the reason of the dangerous this country is, it's because of the Walkers, or mosters or whatever you want to call those motherfuckers, ¿who they are?, they are non other than your friends, family and people you never meet, they are the people who died and who came back to life without a reason to kill you and turn you in one of them, a destiny worse than death, ¿and who I am?, im just a survivor, just like the other living people, but maybe you are asking what my name is, my name is Alan, I born in Atlanta, living a normal life with my mother, going to the school and all of that, until they come and kill them all, after that day I was walking alone, well, actually I was not alone all the time, I found good people, me and them tried to survive, a lot of people died, and thanks to those who died im alive today, I owe them everything, I was with two groups, I found the first like the second or third day after everything started, I found the second one like seven months later, and they are the most awesome people I ever meet, I can remember everything, I never forget any single day after the beginning, and im going to tell you the story"**

* * *

"I was just seventeen years old, I was wearing a red and black hoodie, gray jeans and white and black sport shoes, I was walking back to my home after the school, they send us back to our houses really early that day, they said something about that the last days strange murders and disappearances had occurred in Atlanta, but I really didn't pay a lot of attention to that warning, but didn't matter, I was just happy I could rest that day, I finally get home, and the first thing I did was put my keys on the table and call my mom"

"Hey mom, I am back" I said "but something was wrong, she didn't respond, ¿maybe she was outside?, I went to her room, the door was just slightly opened, I opened it completely, the first thing I saw was my mother lying on her bed, I thought she was just sleeping, but that thought change when I saw the rest of the room, on the floor there was a lot of blood that led to my mom's bed, I worried a lot, she was hurt, I tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond, I get the phone and tried to call an ambulance, but the lines were collapsed, I didn't knew what to do, I give her a painkiller, put a wet towel on her forehead to reduce the fever, finally I cleaned the wound, but it was weird, the wound looked just like if someone bite her, after do that I tried to call an ambulance again, but didn't matter how many times I called, nobody answered, I heard something coming from my mom's room, I assumed she woke up, so I went to see her, she was on the floor making weird noises, but I bent down to help her"

"Mom, ¿are you feeling any better?" I said "she didn't say anything, she just kept making those strange sounds, she lifted her head and looked me straight in the eyes, on her eyes there was no feeling, their pupils were a combination of white and yellow, the part that were supposed to be white was very red, she open her mouth and you could see the strings of saliva formed, and her teeth more yellow than they were supposed to be, she came dangerously with her mouth open towards my face, I released her of my arms and took a step back, but she kept moving on the floor moaning horribly, I was so goddamned scared, so I left the room towards the end of the corridor, somehow she got up and I saw her leave the room, her legs, looked like she could not bend, only making steps with one and the other was dragging, looked very clumsy, looked as if any time she would fall for the wrong balance that she held, I was stunned, but quickly I went to the kitchen and grabed a knife"

"Mom, or whatever you are, don't come any closer, I dont want to do this" Alan said "the monster ignored what I said and continued coming closer to me, I was more faster than the moster, so I quickly got behind her and hit her in the back of his left knee causing her to fall, I heard a crack, ¿I broke some of her bones?, ¿I broke them that easy?, she grab my foot with her two hands, I did't knew what to do, my eyes filled with tears because I knew I had no choice, I lifted up the knife and drive it into the head of the monster that had the face of my mother, the moster died, but I fell on my knees and started to crying"

"¿Why mom?, ¿why this shit just happen?" I said "I saw her one more time, and couldn't stop thinking I fucked the situation, ¿I could have done something different?, I lifted my mother on my arms and went to her room, I put her on the bed and covered her well with the sheets and leave the room locking the door, I went to the kitchen and sit on a chair nearby, I still had tears on my face, I turned on a small old radio to see if they had news of what was happening in Atlanta, I was surprised to see that there was a sign on the radio"

"A few hours ago a viral infection started here in Atlanta and we believe also in the rest of Georgia, the army asked us to spread a message every hour, every citizen of Georgia, come to Atlanta, the army it's making camps, will have food, water, protection and vaccines, if you find any infected or suspect that any person who is with you in this moment it's infected... leave them, don't come closer to them, in cities is safer, come to Atlanta" the man on the radio said "I knew that was no true, I just found my mother here in my house, were it's supposed to be safe, I knew I couldn't be the only one who found a person becoming into a monster on his house, Atlanta was going to fall, I quickly grabbed my backpack and went to my room, and took some clothes, then I went to the kitchen and took some cans, then I took the knife and a hammer too, I took the keys and opened the main door, but before I get out of the house I saw a photo of me and my mom, I removed the frame and put the photo on my pocket, and then closed the door of the house, I knew the main streets would be full of monsters, so I decided to go from backyard to backyard, until leave the city, I was lucky, I did not found any monster, only an occasional dog barking at me, and others who had died with bites on them, it was obvious that were monster bites, it looked they eat everything that moved, for every step I made more screams I heard, but finally I left the city behind, on the road there was a lot of people wanting to get in Atlanta, tried they not to see me, I did not feel good about what just happened to me, and did not wanted any driver asking why I drop out of that "safe place", so I ducked into a line of trees, the drivers did not stoped to use the horns and yelling, some even left their cars and start to insult the others"

"¿What the fuck it's going on?, move, you sons of bitches" an annoying man said "a monster appear and attack that anoying man, everyone started to scream and runing out of the cars, I don't know how, but that fucking monster saw me and started to follow me, I ran the fastest I could, I did lost him but then I walked next to a car, below there was a monster and grabed my foot making me fall, before he could bite me someone shot him on the head and saved me"

"Hey kid, ¿you okay?" the man said, "he was an afro American man with short hair and with a policeman uniform" "yeah, thank you, man" I said "yeah, that was really close, anyways, my name is Andre Mitchell, Im a police officer from Macon" Andre said "¿Macon?, you are really far away from home" I said "yeah, we were called to help here in Atlanta, but we were unable to get in, those monster sorrounded us, I was the only survivor" Andre said "jeez, Im sorry, man, anyways, Atlanta was overrum for those monsters, it's futile go there, that's why im leaving that place, my name is Alan" I said "Jesus, I can't belive it, everything is so screwed, I feel so bad to hear that, anyways, Alan, ¿did you need some help?, ¿maybe you have a family somewhere you what to go and see if they are okay?" Andre said "I have no one" Alan said "sorry, man, I should not asked that, but now, the best I can do is get you to a safe place" Andre said "okay, man, that sounds good, I really want to get out of this crazy place" Alan said, Alan and Andre walked away from Atlanta to found a safe place.

They came to a small neighborhood several kilometers from Atlanta, but did not looked any better than Atlanta, "Jeez this place look just like crap" Alan said "I Know, but it's better than nothing, this neighborhood it's really little, and I guess most people here went to Atlanta, so, there's not going to be a lot of monsters here" Andre said, "Yeah, I guess so" Alan said, on that moment Andre's radio started to sound, "all officers in service, go to Atlanta immediately, shot all hostile and keep the civilians safe" the man on the radio said "Dammit, ¿are you fucking kidding me?, sorry, Alan, but I most have to go" Andre said "It look's like the situation it's really fucked up, ¿you sure you want to go?" Alan said "I most have to, if I can help more people like I helped you i'll gladly go to that hell" Andre said, "that sound's good, man, you are a good man, Andre, Im glad I met you" Alan said "me too, you're a good guy too, and don't worry, we are not finished yet" Andre said, Andre walked away, leaving Alan alone again.

"Great, ¿now what?" Alan said "I started to walk without direction, the neighborhood was completely destroyed, broken windows and doors, crashed cars, I did not wished for anything have to stay there the overnight, suddenly I heard voices "dammit, I can't belive this happened" a thin black haired man said "sometimes it seems that you get your driving license from a box of cereal" a big brown haired man said "I didn't knew who were they, but it seemed they had a car, it was stuck, but I could help them and they might give me shelter"

"Hey guys" Alan said "My god, please don't eat us" the big brown haired man said "¿The hell you talking about? Alan said "Jesus, sorry man, we thought you was one of them, my name is Shawn Greene, he is Chet" Shawn said "luckily im not one of them, my name is Alan, it look's like you guys need help to move those cars" Alan said "yeah, man, this things are really heavy" Shawn said "maybe we can make a deal, I help you guys to take your car out of here and you let me spend the night at your home, my house it's in Atlanta and things are not very well there" Alan said "just say yes, Shawn, Im starving" Chet said "yeah, it's cool, let's do that" Shawn said "perfect, let's start to push" Alan said, Alan, Chet and Shawn started to push the cars, but they were too heavy "maaan..." Shawn said "I ain't never gettin' home to mama at this rate" Chet said "this sucks" Shawn said "it's hot dish night" Chet said "¿can stop complaining and keep pushing?" Alan said, suddenly one of the main gates of one house on the neighborhood just open behind Alan, Chet and Shawn.

* * *

_**OH MY GOD!, ¿who opened the gate?, Im sure you know who opened it, but were going to see that on the next episode, leave your review, because that inspires me to keep writing :')**_


	2. Building Trails

**_Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it_**

* * *

"I could see from the corner of my eye how the gate opened, i turn my head slightly and saw an afro American man in a purple shirt and with a leg bleeding, also saw a little girl with a blue and white cap"

"Hey" the man said, Alan, Chet and Shawn turned to the man and the little girl, Chet and Shawn look a little scared, while Alan was quite calm, "holy shit" Shawn said "don't eat us" Chet said "we're not going to hurt you" the man said "phew, thought for a second you and the little one were both going to give us the chomp" Shawn said "you two would not know a difference between a cat and one of those monsters" Alan said "we need help" the man said "¿are you trying to get out of here?, because you should be, those things are all over the damn place, i haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back" Shawn said "he is right, the things are out of control here, tells you someone who had to run for his life in that city" Alan said "im Shawn, Shawn Greene" Shawn said "Lee, this is Clementine" Lee said "im Chet" Chet said "Alan, nice to meet you Lee and Clementine" Alan said "we shouldn't be out in the open like this, how about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughter out of here, and down to my family's farm, it should be safer there" Shawn said "im not her dad, im... just some guy" Lee said "¿some guy?" Shawn said "yeah" Lee said "¿she's alone?, let's get going, staying put for too long is a mistake" Shawn said, Alan looked Lee suspiciously, anyone could take advantage of a situation like they were into, and practice various crimes while law enforcement were occupied, including kidnapping, Alan will keep an eye on Lee, for the girl sake, Lee turned toward Clementine and asked her a question, "¿what do you want to do?" Lee said, Clementine looked her house with insecurity, "i..." Clementine said "them monsters comin', we gotta go" Chet said "Lee, quick, let's go" Shawn said, Alan, Shawn and Lee started to push the car while Chet was keeping and eye on the monsters, Clementine joined those who were pushing and finally took the car out of the way, "get in" Shawn said, Shawn took the wheel, Lee and Clementine were with him in the front, Alan and Chet were in the back, Shawn accelerated leaving the monsters behind, "for just some guy, seems like you saved a bunch of lives today" Shawn said, Clementine watched her home again, this time with sadness

It was night, but eventually arrived to Shawn's farm and everyone got out of the car, "hey, Shawn... im a' run on home, my mama's gonna be in a snit" Chet said "no sweat, man, i'll catch you tomorrow night" Shawn said "it was nice to meet ya, the three of you" Chet said "bye man, be careful, if you come across with one of those monsters just run" Alan said, Chet walked away from the farm and left, suddenly a man opened the door of the house, he looked pretty much like Shawn but with white hair and beard, "thank god, you're ok" the man said "i was worried it'd be bad here, too" Shawn said "been quiet as usual the past couple days, ol' breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new" the man said "i wouldn't have made it back without Chet" Shawn said "well, im glad you took him with you then, you've brought a couple guests" the man said "your boy's a lifesaver" Lee said "glad he could be of help to somebody, so it's just you, your daughter and son" the man said "oh, are not his sons, he is, well, just some guy who found her alone, and Alan it's someone who escaped from Atlanta" Shawn said, the man ducked to make a question for Clementine, "¿honey, do you know this man?" the man said "yes" Clementine said, Alan did not believe the words of Clementine, she said it too insecure, maybe he was right that was to keep an eye on Lee, "ok then, well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there" the man said "yeah, it's not doing so good" Lee said "i can help you out, Shawn, run on in and check on your sister, you, take a seat up on the porch and i'll go see what i have" the man said, Lee sat in a chair while Alan and Clementine were just standing on the stairs watching him, the man returned with medicines to clean Lee's wound, "let's have a look, yeah, this is swollen to hell" the man said "could be worse" Lee said "that's what sounds like, seems like things gonna awful bad in the cities, ¿what'd you say your name was?" the man said "it's Lee" Lee said "nice to meet you, Lee, im Hershel Greene, ¿how'd this happen?" Hershel said "car accident" Lee said "that so, ¿where were you headed?, ¿before the car accident?" Hershel said "i was getting out of Atlanta" Lee said "the news says stay" Hershel said "yeah, well that's a mistake, we hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road" Lee said "who were you with, ¿the girl?" Hershel said "i was with a police officer, he was giving me a ride" Lee said "awful nice of him" Hershel said "im an awful nice guy" Lee said

The more Lee told his story, Alan less trusted him, it seems he was telling the truth, but maybe there was something else, and looked like Hershel notice that too, "house is full up with mine, we've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn, you, your daughter and the young man are welcome to rest there, when we're done here, i didn't catch your name, darlin" Hershel said "Clem-Clementine" Clementine said "can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine" Hershel said "im looking after her until we find her parents" Lee said "ok, ¿what about you young man?, ¿what's your name?" Hershel said "Alan , that's my name sir" Alan said, Shawn stepped onto the porch, "hey dad, so im thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm" Shawn said "that doesn't seem necessary" Hershel said "i don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some serious... SHIT hitting the fan, i don't think anyone knows how big it is yet" Shawn said "your son's right, you're going to want to fortify this place" Lee said "stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn" Hershel said "dad, im serious, Lee, Alan, come on, tell him what you guys saw out there" Shawn said "i was chased by a couple of dead people" Lee said "i had to see how people and animals were eaten on the streets" Alan said "well, do what you think you should, we've got plenty of chores as it is" Hershel said "Lee, Alan and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning, we gotta do it, really" Shawn said "i already said ok, well, im all done here, it should start to feel better tomorrow" Hershel said "thanks" Lee said "if your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection" Hershel said "¿what do we do then?" Lee said "we'll probably just have to shoot you" Hershel said, Alan, Clementine and Lee were a little surprised for the words of Hershel, "we'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine" Hershel said "ok, that'd be preferable" Lee said "there's blankets and such in the barn, we'll be seeing you bright and early, come tomorrow, ¿which way you think you're headed?" Hershel said "towards Macon, i suppose" Lee said "¿and what about you boy?" Hershel said "i guess Macon it's a good choice too" Alan said, Hershel went home leaving them to go to sleep, "all right then" Lee said "im sorry, you know, for having to sleep in the barn, in fact there is no much space there either, so the three will have to sleep tight" Shawn said "hey Shawn, ¿you do not mind if i sleep in the back of the van?, so the two of them will have more comfort and don't worry about me, i slept several times outdoors in camps and all that stuff" Alan said "so, you are a boy scout, okay, i'll bring some blankets" Shawn said

"It was quite late, but i could not sleep, every time i closed my eyes saw all those monsters, eating people, saw my mother on the floor with the same knife i used to kill her, stuck in her head, not know what to do, did not know where to go, my family was far away and would not know what was going to happen to them, my grandparents, cousins, uncles, did not know what would happen to them, trying not to think about it, but it was impossible, think i was going to be stuck with the Greene's and Lee and Clementine for some time, at the end my thoughts sent me to go to sleep, the floor were i was sleeping was hard and uncomfortable, but did not matter because feel's like i was floating in the air, even when the nightmares doesn't stop i sleep peacefully until dawn without jumping in the midle of the night for the fear"

"The next morning sunbeams woke me up, i was disheveled but i did not care, i saw a man leave the barn, but it was not Lee, had longish hair covered by a white and brown cap, and also had a rather prominent moustache, behind him came a rather cheerful child, jumping and saying things i did not understand from the place where i was sitting, also there was a blond woman with a yellow blouse with orange flowers printed, Hershel said that there was more people in the barn, and Shawn said they would help to reinforce the fence, so i decided to introduce myself properly"

"Good morning, ¿you are one of the families were sleeping in the barn?" Alan said "yes, nice to meet you, my name is Kenny, this is my wife Katjaa, and this kid is my son Duck" Kenny said "¿Duck?" Alan said "yeah, ¿why?, ¿you hate ducks?" Duck said "no, it's just weard" Alan said "oh, i see, but it's just my nickname, my real name is Kenny too" Duck said "im Alan, it's nice to meet new people, ¿you are friends of Hershel?" Alan said "kinda, he let us sleep in the barn, he is a nice man, ¿and you are a friend or family of the Greene's?" Kenny said "the same as you, he just let me sleep in his property" Alan said "¿the girl and the man sleeping in the barn are your family?" Kenny said "No, they are just some people i meet yesterday, im on my own here, no family" Alan said, Shawn left the house and headed towards them, "good morning, see all slept well, except for Alan, i realize seeing his hairstyle" Shawn said "funny" Alan said "well, it would be nice to get to work, but i see Lee and Clementine are not wake up, ¿can go to wake them up?" Shawn said "i go" Alan said "me too" Kenny said, they went against Lee and spoke to him

"Hey, Lee" Alan said "hey, get up" Kenny said, Lee finally woke up, "im itchy" Clementine said "well you slept in a barn, little lady, lucky you don't have spiders in your hair" Kenny said, Clementine scares a bit for that comment and look if she had not any bugs in her forehead, Alan just saw that and try not to laugh, "but i bet your daddy scared em all away, ¿huh?" Kenny said "im not her dad, name's Lee" Lee said "im Kenny" Kenny said, Duck came to the barn with excitement, "dad, we're gonna build a fence, there's a tractor and everything" Duck said "we better get going or we won't hear the end of it" Kenny said, everyone left the barn, "that's my boy, Ken Junior, we call him Duck, though" Kenny said "¿Duck?" Lee said "yeah, nothing bothers him, like water off a duck's back, you know" Kenny said "that's a valuable trait lately" Lee said "no kidding, but frankly, i think it's because he is dumb as a bag of hammers" Kenny said "DAAAAD" Duck said "but he makes up for with enthusiasm, the word is you were on your way to Macon" Kenny said "my family is from there" Lee said "well Macon's on the way and, personally, i'd appreciate the company of guys who can knock a couple of heads together if they has to" Kenny said "i'll see what the girl would like" Lee said "ah, gotta consult the miss, i understand, ¿what about you boy?" Kenny said, Alan doesn't want to leave Lee with Clementine, "i have to think about it, but thanks" Alan said "fine then, honey, Duck, this is Lee and uh, ¿what's the girl's name?" Kenny said "Clementine" Lee said "Clementine" Kenny said "that is a very pretty name" Katjaa said "thanks" Clementine said, Shawn came and got into the conversation, "well we should get to work, we've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better" Shawn said "i want to build a fence" Duck said "¿yeah?, well i need a good foreman, you can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever i take a water break" Shawn said "¿on the tractor?, cool" Duck said "Duck and i will hop to it" Shawn said, Shawn and Duck went to work on the fence, "i can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch, we can visit" Katjaa said "i guess im gotta go to help with the fence" Alan said, Alan went to help with the fence, while Lee stood chatting with Kenny, Katjaa and Clementine

"¿Do you want a hand here?" Alan said "That would be awesome, i have some boards here, you can help me to nail them" Shawn said, Alan grab another hammer that was on the floor and start to nail some boards, "i hope do this keep out those monsters" Alan said "me too, i can't imagine how many were in the center of Atlanta when you escaped" Shawn said "too many, was terrible" Alan said "¿did you have to do it?, you know, kill, ¿have you had to off one yet?" Shawn said "yes, one, he was too close, take a knife, and, just end with his suffer, after that i just ran out of Atlanta" Alan said "holy shit, must be difficult" Shawn said "yes it is" Alan said "¿you have family?" Shawn said "yes, but they are not very close, most of my cousins, uncles and grandparents live in Nevada or Michigan" Alan said "really far away, maybe the things are better there" Shawn said "maybe" Alan said, Lee stood in front of the part of the fence they were working, "hey, Lee" Shawn said "¿need a hand?" Lee said "that'd be great, if you cut those two-bys to length, that'd sure speed things up" Shawn said, Lee grab a saw and start to cut some board to the half, "my dad doesn't know how bad it is" Shawn said "no, he doesn't" Lee said "i saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid, a boy, just shot him right in the face" Shawn said "dammit, that son of a bitch" Alan said "¿there's the boy one of the walkers?" Lee said "i don't even know, if he was attacking the guy or asking for help, he didn't even hesitate, he just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger, you don't see things like that, it's not like in the movies" Shawn said "they don't fall like you think" Lee said "¿did you have to do it?" Shawn said "¿do what?" Lee said "kill, ¿have you had to off one yet?" Shawn said "oh, uh..., i had to shoot one" Lee said "i could shoot one, maybe, if it were far away, im just glad we're getting this fence built, dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there, ¿how about yours?, ¿how's your family?" Shawn said "my brother and parents are in Macon, i hope" Lee said "oh man, i hope so too, maybe it's not too bad there" Shawn said "i meet a cop from Macon, hope he is fine" Alan said "it seems like they are calling more cops to Atlanta, hope doing that eliminate those thing more faster, that's probably all i need cut for now, thanks" Shawn said "and Shawn, thanks again for the ride" Lee said "he is right, if it were not for you, we would be lost" Alan said "no problem, guys, couldn't leave you behind, anyway, Lee, when you see my dad around, he might want some help in the barn" Shawn said, Lee leave Shaw, Alan and Duck and went to Hershel, "im gonna take a break, if you don't mind" Alan said "of course, rest, you've done a good job" Shawn said, Alan go to sit on the porch, he saw Lee talking with Hershel, and for the expressions of Hershel seemed that the old man was giving a preaching to the guy

Suddenly a mighty shout was heard, it sounded like Shawn, Lee and Hershel left the barn as fast as possible, "GO, i'll get my gun" Hershel said, Lee ran as fast as he could where shawn was, alan followed him to help too, when they came Clementine was there, Shawn's leg was stuck underneath the tractor tire, it seems Duck lit it and caught him accidentally, three walkers appeared, one of them took Duck shoulders, but he kept struggle to escape, the other two were piling up on the fence to attack Shawn, "my leg is stuck" Shawn said, Lee go to push the tractor to free Shawn, "get it off of me, fuck, they're coming man, they're coming" Shawn said, the tractor was too heavy for Lee, "i'll try to pull you out" Lee said, Kenny came running and release Duck of the walker hands, "i got you" Kenny said "KENNY, HELP LEE" Shawn said, Kenny got nervous and left with his son, "KENNY!" Shawn said "Lee, keep pushing and i pull him" Alan said, Lee heeded and kept pushing, Alan took Shawn arms and pulled them, until finally managed to free him, Shawn got up quickly and they all moved away from the fence, walkers broke the fence and passed, but Hershel arrived with his shotgun and killed them, Shawn and Hershel hugged relieved, "i'm ok pop... i'm ok..." Shawn said "i can see that, thank God" Hershel said "it almost... almost got me, man, Lee and Alan saved me" Shawn said, Shawn looked at Lee and Alan and smiled at them, they also returned the smile, "i know son" Hershel said, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck arrived at the scene, but Hershel saw how Kenny escaped and was not happy, "Get out, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Hershel said "i'm sorry" Kenny said "SORRY?, you took your son and leave mine to die" Hershel said "Dad, relax, he was scared" Shawn said "NO!, this piece of shit leave you to die, fortunately Alan and Lee helped you" Hershel said, Kenny under the look with shame, "you can't blame Kenny" Lee said "it is true, surely he could not think straight for the type of situation" Alan said, Kenny smiled slightly as he realized he was being supported, Hershel looked at Lee, "the hell i can't, you watch your back, until is your daughter and you need his help, please, just go, get out and never come back" Hershel said "dad, you can't send them out there, not with those things" Shawn said "Shawn, shut up and listen to your father, i want you out of my property, now" Hershel said, Hershel took his shotgun and go inside the house, the others were in an awkward silence, Lee and Kenny looked at each other until one of them broke the silence, "you've got that ride to Macon if you want it, the both of you" Kenny said, Kenny and his family go to prepare the car, Lee and Clementine just looked at each other, Shawn come closer to Alan, Lee and Clementine, "i don't know what happen to my dad, he is not like that, but it sounds like he is talking seriously" Shawn said "yeah, i guess the better is to go with them, we caused enough trouble around here" Alan said "yeah, thanks for everything Shawn" Lee said "if things do not get better in cities, return to the farm no matter if my father accept it or not, you will be my guests" Shawn said, they parted with a good handshake, Lee, Alan and Clementine got into the Kenny's car and left the farn behind.

* * *

**_ok, this is where Alan actions begin to change the true story of the game and the comics, I will not save all the characters in the story, only those who i have planned an important role in the history, we will see Shawn again, but that will be later, leave your review_**


	3. Trapped

The group arrived in Macon, managed to travel some of the city, but at the end Kenny's car ran out of gas, "well, this is as far as we're going" Kenny said "then it's far enough" Lee said, Alan saw the disaster of the city and doesn't feel comfortable, "this place looks really shitty" Alan said "swear" Clementine said "oh, sorry Clem" Alan said, the group left the car and started to walk, everything was desolate, with no signs of life, Lee was watching a pharmacy with concern, "look" Duck said, there was a guy behind a pile of destroyed cars, "hey there, ¿you friendly?, truck's run out of gas" Kenny said "Kenny, i don't think that's a good idea" Alan said, Alan was right, it was actually a walker eating a corpse, and there was more walker then just him, "FUCK" Kenny said, walkers appeared everywhere, "we're trapped" Katjaa said, Duck saw a walker behind him and yelled, the walker threw him to the ground and jumped on him, "AHHH!, NO!, NO!" Duck said, Duck seemed to be dead, but was saved because someone shot the walker and killed him, Duck got up covered in blood, the person who saved him was a woman with short brown hair, wearing a white blouse and a tight black skirt, was accompanied by an asian man with a blue and white cap, "RUN!" the asian guy said, the group run into the drug store, while the girl was covering them shooting at the walkers, they all entered, and the asian guy put a lock in the gate to keep the walkers out

Inside the pharmacy were more people, a woman with long hair, which seemed pretty angry, a kinda old but huge man with an expression rather like the women with long hair, and a blonde man, "we can't take risks like this" the women with long hair said "and we can't just let people die, either" the women with short hair said "when i say that door stays shut no matter what i fucking mean it, we don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous" the women with long hair said "we have kids with us" Lee said "i see one little girl" the old man said, Clementine took Lee's hand, "¿what is it?" Lee said "I... I have to pee" Clementine said "in a minute, Clem" Lee said "they've got kids, Lilly" the asian man said "those things outside don't care" Lilly said "maybe you should go join 'em, then, you'll have something in common" Kenny said "it's true, if you are crazy enough to kill some children, you better go to rot with them" Alan said, the old man turned around and saw Duck being cleaned by his mother, "ho-ly SHIT, son of a bitch, one of them is bitten" the old man said "he wasn't bit" Lee said "hell he wasn't, we have to end this, now" the old man said "over my dead body" Kenny said "we'll dig one hole" the old man said "no, im cleaning him up, there's no bite, he's fine" Katjaa said "¿don't you fucking people get it?, we've already seen this happen, we let someone with a bite stay and we all end up bitten" the old man said "shut up" Kenny said "we gotta throw him out, or smash his head in" the old man said "KENNY!, STOP HIM!" Katjaa said "Lee, Alan, ¿what do we do about this guy?" Kenny said "we kick his ass" Lee said "that's what im thinking" Kenny said "hell yeah" Alan said "¡everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" the women with short hair said "nobody is doing ANYTHING" Lilly said "shut up, Lilly, and you, shut the fuck up, they will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter, but right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things" the old man said "¿what the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny said "he's bitten!, that's how you TURN" the old man said "he's not bitten!, Lee, stop this!, it's upsetting him!" Katjaa said "sit down, or that's it" Lee said "yeah, chill out or we're gonna kick your ass, you crazy bastard" Alan said "¿you gonna whoop me?, ¿you and what homo parade?" the old man said "this one" Kenny said "HA, that's good, little boy, before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken" the old man said "im gonna kill him, Kat, just worry about Duck" Kenny said "¿Lee?" Clementine said "¿yeah?" Lee said "there's someone in there" Clementine said "it's just locked, key's behind the counter, probably" Lee said "hey, im not the bad guy here, im just looking out for my daughter" the old man said "no, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid" Kenny said "he's covered in muck, she'll find the bite, WATCH" the old man said "she won't" Kenny said "¿and if she does?, the first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face" the old man said "he's a little boy, i think we can handle him" Lee said "¿a little boy?, he'll be an uncontrollable man eater" the old man said "it's not gonna happen" Kenny said "it is and we're tossing him out NOW!" the old man said "NO, you don't touch that boy, you don't touch anybody, i've got a little girl im trying to protect in here too, ¿you want to get violent you old fuck?, well, COME ON, you better have a plan to kill me though, because it's me before anyone else in here" Lee said

Suddenly everyone hear's Clementine screaming, a walker was in the bathroom and attacked her, "¡Jesus!" the old man said "¡Clem!, ¡run!" Alan said "¡CLEMENTINE!" Lee said, Lee ran to help Clementine, but he fell because of the wound on his leg, but got up quickly and take the walker from the shoulders, "¡get away from her you son of a bitch!" Lee said, the walker pounced on Lee this time, "ah, God, get...off...ugh..." Lee said, "¡Lee!" Alan said, Alan take off the walker over, but fell and the walker try to bite him now, "¡Fucking hell!" Alan said, suddenly the walker was shoot and died, was the woman with short hair who killed him with his handgun, "Holy crap" Alan said "¿you guys ok?" the women with short hair said "just great, thanks" Lee said "yeah, thank you" Alan said, the walkers heard the shot and started hitting the windows, "uh... guys?" the asian man said "¡everybody down!, ¡stay quiet!" Lilly said "they're gonna get in" the old man said "SHUT UP" Kenny said, suddenly shots were heard outside, "¿is that the military?" Lee said "i don't know" Lilly said "thank God for whatever it is" the asian man said "¿should we go check?" Alan said "it could be dangerous" the blonde man said "we almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger, that was stupid, that was-" the old man said, the old man fainted and fell to the floor, "¡DAD!" Lilly said, the old man shout in pain, "¿what's wrong with him?" Lee said "it's his heart" Lilly said "my pills..." the old man said "uh-um, ¿nitroglycerin pills?" Katjaa said "yes, we're out, we've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here, please, try to get in there, behind the counter, where the pills are" Lilly said "we'll get in there somehow" Lee said "thank you so much, we need nitroglycerin pills, please get in there, i'll keep an eye on my dad" Lilly said "everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful, we could be in here a while" Kenny said "im starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution" the asian man said "you're right, this ain't exactly Ft. Knox" Kenny said "¿what do you suggest?" Lee said "we need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown Macon, fast" the asian man said "agreed" Lee said "we have a plan then" Alan said "then i'll head out and get gas, there's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree, i'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what i can" the asian man said "¿you know your way around?, ¿local?" Lee said "born and raised" the asian man said "i can go too, to support you" Alan said "im more faster, and the mosters are not gonna notice me" the asian man said "if you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot, hopefully you won't need it" Lee said "cool" the asian man said "Clementine's got the other one, check in with her and get back here as soon as you can" Lee said "right, by the way, my name is Glenn" Glenn said "nice to meet you man" Alan said, Kenny turned around to look at the woman with long hair, "and, you, ¿what's your name?" Kenny said "it's Lilly, my dad's Larry" Lilly said "keep a good eye on him, these boys will work on getting you your medicine" Kenny said "that's right" Lee said "and you, you keep an eye on that front door, you're our look-out" Kenny said "it's Doug, you got it" Doug said "and im Carley" Carley said "ok, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it, for now, get some rest, you're a good shot and i'd like to keep it that way" Kenny said "you got it boss" Carley said "now get him those pills" Kenny said "¿what i should do?" Alan said "you take a rest, you did well against that walker" Kenny said "if did well means to almost die, but, thanks" Alan said

Lee went to talk to Kenny and his family while Alan stayed with Carly and Doug, "hey, Carly, want to say that you're a pretty good shot" Alan said "well, you don't fuck with a reporter, especially one that's three days out from her last cup of coffee" Carly said "¿what are you messing around with there?" Alan said "a radio, i can't get it to work though" Carly said "let me take a look" Alan said, Alan took the radio and realized that had no batteries, "¿you know that there are not batteries in this thing?" Alan said "of course, i mean, yeah, no" Carly said, Alan laughed a little, "it just needs two, i can found some batteries for you" Alan said "thanks, really appreciated" Carly said

Alan saw how Lee give Clementine an energy bar and think that was cute, and that Lee wasn't a bad guy like he thought, he support that Duck wasn't bitten after all, Alan leave Carly and go with Doug, "¿can you see something out there?" Alan said "nothing luckily, ¿want to take a look outside?" Doug said "i don't think that im ready to see more rotten things, if i do, i think im gonna puke" Alan said "i understand" Doug said "so, Doug, ¿what you were doing when the monsters came to Macon?" Alan said "i moved to Macon to live with my uncle, i served as a computer technician, my room was in the basement and did not come out much" Doug said "let me guess, because you were playing videogames" Alan said "well, yes" Doug said "knew it, that is also the summary of my life, we have something in common" Alan said, Lee spoke to Alan and Carly, "hey, i heard your conversation about the radio, i found two batteries" Lee said "should be able to get it to work now" Carly said, Carly put the batteries in the radio but it was still not working, "¿it's still not working?" Lee said "yeah, i can't figure it out" Carly said "let me have a look at that thing" Lee said "go ahead" Carly said, Lee grabbed the radio and saw that the batteries were not placed correctly, so placed them correctly and then turn on the radio which began to receive signal, "you fixed it" Carly said

a man in the radio started to talk, "WABE urges you to stay indoors, and avoid any contact with individuals you suspect may have been exposed" the man said "the station is ok" Carly said "my producer is telling me we have to get off the air now" the man said "Steve..." Carly said "WABE wishes you and your loved ones the strength to endure throught this crisis, God bless you all, God bless the United States of Amer-" the man said, the signal cut off, "damn, hope they are ok" Alan said "me too" Carly said "sure everything it's gonna be just fine, well, i guess it's time to go check the door of the drug store" Lee said "good luck with that" Alan said, Lee go and open the door to go and look for the medicine.


	4. To The Rescue

Clementine go with Lee to the office, "im going with them" Carley said, Carley follow Lee and Clementine, "that's weird, looked very urged to go with them, ¿maybe she has something to tell Lee?" Alan said "doesn't matter, who say that the apocalypse would be so boring, hey Doug, i think i want to go see what we have out there now" Alan said "ok, let's go" Doug said, the gate and padlock protected them from the walkers, "damn, i hate that smell" Alan said "they are to much" Doug said "yeah, and they just..." "eat, as fast as i say it" Doug said "i can see an armory, ¿tried to enter to get weapons?" Alan said "were other people with us who tried, but failed, in fact i think some of the monsters that are walking around here are them" Doug said "holy shit, im starting to be a little uncomfortable again" Alan said "fortunately we have this look protecting us" Doug said "yeah" Alan said "there's a brick there, maybe we can distract them with that" Doug said, Alan tried to take the brick, but his hand was not enough to grab it, "i can't reach it, but i guess it's better like that, i'll prefer to wait that Glenn get here before doing anything" Alan said "well then, let's go inside again" Doug said

Alan and Doug go back inside the drugstore, Lee, Clementine and Carley was there too, "hey, ¿what's up?, ¿you get the pills?" Alan said "the door is locked, we need the keys" Lee said "yeah, ¿but were are the keys?" Alan said "no clue" Lee said "damn it" Alan said, Clementine's walkie talkie started to sound, and Glenn started to talk, "hey there, this is Glenn and uh, im kinda in a jam here, uh, little girl, if you're there, ¿can you put your daddy on the phone?, or on the talkie, ¿or whatever?" Glenn said, Clementine give the talkie to Lee, "this is Lee, ¿what's up?" Lee said "so... im down at that motor inn and, i-im stuck" Glenn said "¿stuck?" Lee said "yeah, i, uh, saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me, im hiding over here but they won't leave" Glenn said "¿what's up? Kenny said "Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn" Lee said "shit, i knew i should have go with him" Alan said "hey Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you, ¿all right?" Lee said "phew, awesome, i'll sit tight 'till then" Glenn said "sounds good" Lee said, they cut the communication and Lee looked at Clementine, "im going to hold onto this until we get Glenn back, ¿ok?, i'll take good care of it" Lee said "¿what do you think?" Kenny said "i think Doug's not great around zombies, and you've got your family here, i'll take Carley and her dead-eye down to the motor-inn, get Glenn, and get back here as fast as i can" Lee said "i can go too, i have a hammer and a knife in my backpack, compared to what i lived in Atlanta this is gonna be a piece of cake" Alan said "well, it's ok, you're coming too" Lee said "if that's what you want to do..." Kenny said "somebody's got to" Lee said "yeah, im in" Carley said "good, it doesn't sound too bad there right now" Lee said "let me know as soon as you want to head out, i could use a jog" Carley said "the sooner we get there the best" Alan said "yeah, let's go now" Lee said, Alan, Carley and Lee left to go to the motor inn

The group arrived to the place, they saw a walker, "shit, get down" Lee said, they hide behind a little brick wall, the walker left and kept his way "¿where the hell is Glenn?" Alan said, the door of an ice machine behind Carley started to move, "¿did you see that?" Carley said "sure did, be ready to shoot" Lee said, the door opened completely, but it was Glenn the one who was inside, "guys, oh man, im glad you're here" Glenn said "Jesus, Glenn" Carley said "all right, that wasn't so hard" Lee said "¿can we get out of here before any one of these things notice us?" Carley said "yeah, let's get the fuck out of here" Alan said "not yet, there's a survivor trapped up there" Glenn said "no way, we gotta go, now" Carley said "listen, i was out here looking for gas, and then, up there in the corner room, i heard crying coming from inside" Glenn said "¿who is it?" Lee said "it's a girl, we talked and she got frightened, i was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling and saying i was bitten, i tried to convince her i wasn't and that's when all of these guys came out of the forest, a couple almost got me and i ended up hiding in the ice machine" Glenn said "lucky you, now let's go" Carley said "we can't just leave her" Glenn said "damn right we can't" Lee said "you guys are suicidal, over a girl" Carley said "im saving her, with or without you" Glenn said "think about if it was you" Lee said "don't have to worry Carley, we have weapons and we are smarter than them" Alan said "fine, let's go save Glenn's damsel in distress" Carley said, the group took a better view of the place and saw a few more zombies who were just standing or lying doing nothing, "ok, this is the plan, we don't know how hard it's going to be to get her out of that room" Lee said "yeah, it's boarded up" Glenn said "luckily we have a hammer to remove the nails" Alan said "yes, but we have to kill everyone of them in here, quietly, noise attracts these things, now let's have a look around" Lee said

Lee saw a zombie which was distracted eating, turned to the left and saw a pillow lying on the floor, stretch his arm and took it, "good luck smothering them to death" Alan said "that's not really what i have in mind" Lee said, the group go to the right and hide behind a car, there was a walker sit outside of a car in the left, Alan saw an ice pick inside the car they were hiding "an ice pick, could be useful, but we can't grab it without doing a lot of noise, ¿what we do now pillowman?" Alan said "Carley, get out your gun" Lee said "but the noise..." Carley said "just follow my lead, stay right behind me", Lee took the pillow and he put it on the walker's face, Carley took his gun, put the barrel in the pillow and shot, the pillow decreased the noise a little so the other walkers didn't move, "that was sick" Glenn said "i didn't even know that was possible, good work Lee" Alan said, Lee open the car's door, he took a sparkplug there was in the sit, move the gear shift and close the door, "it's uh, a, sparky thing" Lee said "sparkplug, you should hold onto that, could come in handy" Glenn said, the group get back to the other car, Lee planned to throw the sparkplug to break the window and take the ice pick, "wait, let me see the sparkplug, the porcelain inside these things turns car windows to tissue paper" Glenn said, Glenn crush the sparkplug and give Lee a fragment of porcelain, Lee throw the fragment to the window and it worked, the window made less noise and Lee take the ice pick, "that could scramble a brain pretty good" Glenn said "that's exactly what i was thinking" Lee said "i can eliminate the walker that is eating, i think there's another one behind the RV, you can kill the other one with the car, if he is alive after that use the ice pick" Alan said "¿sure you're gonna be fine?" Carley said "yes, i will be very careful" Alan said "we have a plan then" Lee said, Alan get back to the brick wall, he prepare the knife, got behind the walker and stabbed him in the head, Alan hide near the RV to wait for an opportunity to kill the other walker, Lee pushed the car and trapped the last walker between the wall and the car, "that was awesome" Glenn said, the walker near the RV hear his trapped friend and approached to him, while he was distracted Alan stabbed him in the head, everyone approached the trapped walker, Lee use the ice pick to kill him, and he did so strong that got stuck in his head, "dude, ¿where'd your weapon go?" Glenn said "into that ice-pick sized hole" Lee said "haha, holy shit, it's cool, now we've got this" Glenn said, Lee turned to see a fire axe, "are you two done?" Carley said "yeah guys, let's do this" Alan said, Lee took the axe, "two more" Lee said "that should help" Glenn said "im covering you with my knife" Alan said

The group approached to the ladder, "why don't you guys lag behind, just in case this goes to hell" Lee said "ok, we'll be right behind you" Carley said, they went upstairs, Lee approached to the walkers, one of them noticed and went to attack him, Lee raised the axe and killed him with a single blow to the head, the second one approached to Lee too, and again Lee killed him cutting off his head with the axe, "rad" Glenn said, Lee knocked on the door of the room to talk to the women, "¿hello in there?, we're here to help" Lee said "please, ¡just go away!" the women said "let's go, guys" Carley said "in a minute, if you open up, we can take you somewhere safer, we've got a group in town" Lee said "¡no no no!, please no" the women said "she's in trouble" Glenn said "miss, we're coming in" Lee said "wait, could be dangerous, could have a weapon or be bitten" Alan said "or she could just be scared" Lee said, Lee used the axe and broke the board, Lee tried to open the door, but it was locked from inside too, Lee started to kick the door, "stop, just stop, im coming out" the women said, the door started to open slowly, "i have a bad feeling about this" Alan said


	5. In The Dark

The woman appeared, had short black hair, was very pale and had a wound in a side which she was covering with her hand full of her own blood, "you're hurt" Lee said "oh, God" Carley said "i...i said stay away" the woman said "we need to get you help" Glenn said "it's too late for that" the woman said "guys, she's been bitten" Carley said "¿what?" Glenn said "i told you, i said go away, i'm bit, but you wouldn't just leave" the woman said "let's calm down, maybe there's a way to stop the transformation, like a pill or something, you could be fine" Alan said "i won't be fine, my boyfriend was bitten, you get sick and you die and you come back and you kill anything you can find" the woman said "¿you have a boyfriend?" Glenn said "¡GLENN!" Carley said "i don't want that, it's not Christian, please, just leave me, please go" the woman said "come with us, we'll find you some help" Lee said, the woman turned to look at Carley, and saw she had a gun, "you have a gun" the woman said "yes she have, ¿so?" Alan said "¿can i borrow it?" the woman said "¿what do you mean borrow?" Carley said "give it to me, i can just, you know, end this and then, then there's no problem" the woman said "whoa whoa whoa..." Lee said "PLEASE, i don't want to be one of them, they're... they're... satanic..." the woman said, Alan recalls how his mother became a monster, he had to kill her, and he didn't wanted to see anyone else suffering such a fate, "give it to her" Alan said "¿what?, you can't be serious" Carley said "do it" Alan said "¡NO!" Carley said "look at her Carley, there's no happy ending to this, when i was in Atlanta and everything started, i was at home, not knowing what was happening, without worrying about anything, but it turns out that my mother had been bitten, i tried to heal her wound, but it was in vain because even then she transformed into one of those monsters, i didn't wanted to see her that way, so i killed her, i just want to had done that when she was still my mother and not a damn walker" Alan said, Alan eyes filled with tears, Carley saw him with sadness, "okey, fine" Carley said, Carley give the gun to the woman, "thank you so much, i know how terrible this must be" the woman said "we can't watch this, let's go" Glenn said "we can't go yet" Carley said "¿what?, ¿why not?" Glenn said "because somebody needs to pick up the gun, we can't leave it, you guys go on" Lee said "¿you sure?, i can stay" Alan said "im sure, you just go with Glenn and Carley" Lee said "okey, thanks Lee" Alan said "okey, let's go" Glenn said "¿you sure?" Carley said "completely" Lee said, Alan, Carley and Glenn leave Lee alone with the woman, "God bless you, ¿all right?" Lee said "God bless you too" the woman said, Lee closed his eyes and then everyone heard the shot, Lee took the gun and then they leave in Glenn's car

The group arrived at the drug store and came across with the others, "¿everyone all right?" Kenny said "yeah, we had some close calls but Glenn is fine, and... well, yeah... we're ok" Lee said "i've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car" Glenn said "good to hear it" Kenny said "¿and things back here?" Carley said "quiet, our "friend" is still in and out over there, he won't survive anymore stress" Kenny said "the next order of businessis is getting those pills out of the pharmacy" Alan said

The group keep looking for a way to get the medicine for Larry, Alan go to talk with Glenn, "¿how you doin Glenn?" Alan said "you know" Glenn said "¿what's your story Glenn?" Alan said "i delivered pizzas around here, i brought a couple to the Everett's a few times, sorry, i mean, the folks that owned this place, just really good people, it sucks seeing this place like this" Glenn said "isn't that the truth, ¿what's your nest move?" Alan said "i don't know, i mean, you guys seem ok" Glenn said "¿what about your family?" Alan said "yeah, i... i..." Glenn said "forget it, man, that's your business" Alan said "i hate feeling like i can't do anything" Glenn said "i know the feeling, man" Alan said "im sorry about, you know, in the motor inn you said what happened to your mom, and im really sorry about your loss" Glenn said "thank you, but i don't want to talk about it, i just want to forget that" Alan said "it's just that, your words were true, no one wants to see a person who loves that way, maybe it was the right thing to give her the gun" Glenn said "yeah, maybe" Alan said "but still, we can't give up so easily" Glenn said "you right, try to get some rest" Alan said "ha, yeah right" Glenn said

Alan suddenly heard a sound in the gate, went out to see what happened, he saw Doug and Lee, he also saw that they broke the padlock with the axe they brought from the motor inn, Alan squats and began to speak softly, "¿what the hell you think you're doing guys?, now walkers can get in" Alan said "sorry, but don't worry, we have reason to do this" Doug said "¿and that reason is?" Alan said "¿you can see that walker traped across the street?" Lee said "yeah, ¿why?" Alan said, Lee pulled out a photograph from his pocket, who had an elderly couple, the male had a walking stick, and also the walker across the street was on the picture, of course when he was human, "that person across the street worked here, maybe he died with the keys of the pharmacy on him" Lee said "ok, i see, but you have to do something to distract the walkers" Alan said "i have that covered" Lee said, Lee stretches out his arm and reached a brick, then he threw it to the window of a television store, the walkers get distracted by the sound and go away to see what was producing it, "now's the time" Lee said "yes, but be fast, when they find that there's nothing there they will walk around again and they will see you" Alan said, Lee took the axe and prepared to go to the other side of the street, "be careful" Doug said "keep an eye out, ¿will ya?" Lee said, Lee stood in front of the trapped walker, who started to moan when he saw Lee, Lee started to talk with the walker, Doug and Alan didn't understand what Lee was saying, he was a bit far, and the sound of the walkers stomping glasses made it even harder, "hey, bud, i don't know what happened to mom and dad, but i know... if you were there, you would've died for them, so... uh... yeah, i'm going to asume that's what happened" Lee said "¿did you find them yet?" Doug said "give me a second" Lee said, Lee closed his eyes and took a breath, "i'm sorry, man, i'm sorry i wasn't here, but knowing you were... to take care of them, through all of it, that helped" Lee said, Lee raised his axe and prepared to attack his brother, with great strength he nail it on the neck, seemed to be dead, but regain strength and continues moaning, this time louder, "¡FUCK!" Lee said, Lee attacked another three times, until he finally hit him in the head and killed him, Lee took the keys from the pocket of his brother, and made a sign to Doug and Alan, Doug realized that the walkers stopped paying attention to the televisions and were slowly approaching towards Lee, "¡HOLY CRAP!, ¡RUN!" Doug said "Lee, come on" Alan said, Lee managed to avoid the walkers and everyone get inside just in time, "man that was close" Doug said "no shit, Lee, you have the keys, ¿right?, ¿you didn't drop them while you were running?" Alan said "they are in my pocket" Lee said "well, let's do this shit then" Alan said.

Alan and Lee approached to Lilly, "we've got the keys" Lee said "great, God, you guys are amazing, let's get in there" Lilly said, Alan, Lee and Lilly opened the pharmacy's door, but just got a step into and a kind of motion detector active a very loud alarm, "oh no" Lilly said "ah, shit" Lee said "fucking hell, we must have to hurry up" Alan said "yes, we gotta hurry" Lilly said, an immense amount of walkers began to be attracted to the drug store, and all because of the alarm, they began to pile up at the entrance and windows, Lilly already give the medicine to Larry, which already felt much better, so the only thing left to do was get out of that deathtrap, the group began to prepare to leave, taking everything that could be useful, such as food, also took some things to use as weapons.

"Duck, c'mon baby, time to go" Katjaa said "im gonna get the truck pulled up 'round back" Kenny said "do it fast, i've got to get my dad out of here" Lilly said "i don't plan on dilly-dallying, honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me, Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here" Kenny said "you got it" Glenn said "Doug, Carley, Lee and Alan, you guys make sure our defenses stay up til then, and Lee, i better take that axe, in case i run into any of them on the way to my truck" Kenny said "here you go" Lee said, Lee give the axe to Kenny, suddenly everyone heard as the gate was fully opened, "guys, that door's not locked anymore" Doug said "shit, you four get on it, i'll get back as fast as i can" Kenny said, Glenn, Doug, Carley and Alan started pushing the door to prevent that the walkers break it, Lee looked at Clementine's eyes, "stay away from the windows" Lee said, Katjaa began to shout from the office, "Glenn, we need your help, please hurry" Katjaa said "it seems that is your call, buddy, Lee, hurry up" Alan said, Glenn left, and Lee took his place, "Hey, Lee... if we don't make it through this, you should know that... i think you're a great guy" Doug said "¡WE WILL MAKE IT THOUGHT THIS!" Lee said "Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know-" Carley said "shut the fuck up, we're gonna make it" Alan said, the walkers started to push harder, they were opening the door much more, but the group did not surrender, "¿i should know what?, you said i should know-" Doug said, walkers made their way through the windows, breaking and knocking down shelves that covered the windows, "¡SHIT!, on it" Carley said "¿are you sure?" Alan said, Carley drew her gun and pointed it at the walkers who were getting inside, "oh, shit" Carley said "wha...?, oh, shit" Lee said, Carley shot some walkers, killing them, "everything is fine, Carley, cover us, we will keep pushing" Alan said "¡Clementine!, can you look for something to stick in-between the handles, something real strong, ¿ok?" Lee said "ok" Clementine said, walkers were still piling up, pushing harder and harder, "¡CLEMENTINE!, ¿did you find anything?" Lee said "nothing, oh wait" Clementine said, Clementine went to the office to find something to keep the door closed, another window get broken, "that window is screwed" Doug said "¡GO!" Lee said, Doug go to try to cover the window, "Lee, we can't be here anymore, we need to leave, all of us" Alan said "Kenny is not ready yet" Lee said "doesn't matter, let's go to the office" Alan said "just a little longer now, take your backpack and take your weapons" Lee said "i don't know if leave you here alone" Alan said "just go, i can do this on my own" Lee said "ok, im going" Alan said, Alan went to get his backpack, and Lee was pushing alone, Alan grabbed the knife and the hammer, when he turned around he saw Clementine passing a cane to Lee, "i found something" Clementine said, Lee grabbed it, then lock the door with that cane, "that's not going to resist, Lee, take the hammer" Alan said, Alan gave Lee his hammer, but then they saw that Doug get caught by some walker in the other side of the window, he was floundering to escape, but the walkers grabbed him to good, "get off, get off, Lee, help" Doug said, but Doug was not the only one who was going wrong, Carley ran out of ammunition and a walker grabbed her foot, preventing her from moving to recharge, "shit, im out, im out, ¡LEE!, help, ammo, in my purse" Carley said, everything was going wrong, but then Alan ran to help Doug, "Lee, help Carley" Alan said, Lee ran toward Carley, took ammunition from her purse and gave it to Carley, she reload the handgun, and kill the walker was approaching to her and the one was grabbing her foot, while Alan free Doug with a pull, "¿you okey?" Alan said "yeah, thanks" Doug said, Kenny appeared to call the rest of the group to get out of there, "¡let's go!" Kenny said, Alan, Doug and Carley crossed the door to the office, Clementine get trapped by one walker, but Lee was there, first he used the hammer to hits him in the hand to make him release Clementine, it worked, Clementine ran and crossed the door, then Lee ran after her, Larry was in the door, when Lee get close Larry blocked his way, "you're not coming with us, you son of a bitch" Larry said, Larry hit Lee in the face causing him to fall on his back, then he leave, "¡No!" Clementine said, Alan saw what happened, "Lee, ¡NO!" Alan said, Kenny appeared quickly and saw Lee on the floor and lifted the axe, "Kenny, what the fuck" Alan said, Kenny beneath the axe quickly, but he don't beat Lee, he beat the walker from before, because he was approaching to Lee, "im not letting somebody else get eaten today, especially a good friend, Lee give his hand to Kenny, getting up, Kenny and Lee saw Alan just standing there, "come on kid, we gotta go" Kenny said "you got it, boss" Alan said, everyone get on the car and leave the drug store and went out of Macon

The group decided to go to the motor inn, of course it was full of the bodies of the walkers Alan and Lee killed, also was the body of the girl who was bitten and killed herself, "home sweet home" Alan said "let's better get to work, im moving the bodies in a pile" Lilly said "im helping you" Alan said "good" Lilly said "Glenn, ¿how about if you turn on the radio in your car?, would be good to see if there is still someone to tell us what is happening" Alan said "good idea" Glenn said

The group spent a few minutes, Clementine just watched Alan and Lilly moving the bodies, when they had finished and move them all in a pile she just leave and go behind the RV, Duck go with her to talk about kids stuff, Kenny and Katjaa were taking boxes out of their truck, Glenn was listening to his car's radio, Lee was just standing near the road, looking at the photograph of his family, Alan came near him and saw the picture, he also saw Lee's eyes, full of sadness, the same face of sadness that he got when he remembered his mother, then he knew what was going on, "im sorry about your family" Alan said, Lee turned around with a surprise on his face, "¿how did you know?" Lee said "it's just that you remind me to myself, that same face appears on me when i remember my family, that guy out of the drug store, it was your brother, ¿right?" Alan said "yes, i said nothing, because i did not want to worry anyone" Lee said "yeah, me either, but when we were with that girl, i just could not help it, now you, Glenn and Carley know about my mother" Alan said "don't worry, is fine, i guess you can not hide the feelings forever" Lee said "i guess so" Alan said, suddenly shots and screams were heard from the back of the road, Alan and Lee decided to ignore all that terror, they came to talk to Glenn, "hey Glenn" Lee said, Glenn remained silent and continued listening to the radio, "i think i need to go" Glenn said "¿to Atlanta?" Lee said "yeah... i got friends there, and i just can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city" Glenn said "it sounds like nobody knows what's happening there, when we left a few days ago it could've gone either way" Lee said "it's a big city, could be full of monsters, could be a living hell" Alan said "i got to take my chances" Glenn said, Lilly was watching the conversation from a distance, possibly worried that Glenn was going to do something as dangerous as that, "you gotta do what you gotta do" Lee said "and i gotta do this" Glenn said "i respect that" Lee said "you guys be safe" Glenn said "we'll try" Alan said "and guys, you know, if this doesn't get better, people are going to give up, like the girl from upstairs, ¿are you just gonna let them?, you guys told Carley to give her the gun" Glenn said "yeah, we did" Alan said "maybe you're right, i don't know how to handle something like that, anyway, see you around" Glenn said, Glenn left without saying goodbye to anyone else besides Lee and Alan, perhaps to save time, or to avoid hear that it is a bad idea

Lee went to talk to Kenny, probably to thank for saving his life, while Alan go talk to Doug, "¿how you doin Doug?" Alan said "good, thanks for save me back there" Doug said "you're welcome" Alan said "and should also thank Lee, to save Carley, could not live knowing that she died because of me, i know it's stupid, we just met, but i really like her" Doug said "im sure she like you too" Alan said "thanks, Alan" Doug said

Alan was very tired, the last two days he had to run of the walkers, his legs were sore, he lay on the floor near the RV, used his backpack as a pillow, but first took the photograph of him and his mother, he was so distracted running for his life that he forgotten his earlier concerns, such as if the rest of his family was still alive, and also that if things improved and monsters disappeared, ¿how he would go on with his life?, Alan wanted to cry, but he didn't, he wanted to be strong, for all the people who died, suddenly he heard Lee's voice , "hey Duck, ¿you want to cool it for a minute?" Lee said "ok, sorry" Duck said, Duck leave, and Lee bent down to talk to Clementine, "im sorry, there's uh, not a lot of kids here" Lee said "no, it's not that, it's... i got grabbed again" Clementine said "i was there though" Lee said "i fell, and my walkie-talkie broke, Glenn had the other one" Clementine said "aww, im sorry" Lee said "thanks, i know i need to be tough, im just sad, i know it doesn't make any sense... but it's how i used to talk to my mom and dad... and now they're gone, it's gone" Clementine said, Clementine was just like Alan, she lost everything too, her whole family was probably death too, "maybe we can find you another one" Lee said "i'll just keep this one, i guess" Clementine said

It seems they don't realize that Alan hear them, after all he was resting in a dark corner, suddenly Larry called Lee, "Lee, come here for a second" Larry said "let me go deal with this" Lee said, Lee walk the way to Larry until he was face to face with him, "¿what do you want?" Lee said, this was a conversation that Alan really wanted to hear, "¿you like my daughter?" Larry said "she's fine" Lee said "fine, huh, well, just fuck you, Lee Everett, that's right, i know who you are, and i know you're a killer, and you go near my daughter, or step on the line once, so will everyone else" Larry said, Alan couldn't believe it, Lee was a murderer, Alan always suspect that was something about Lee, but he thought it was about his family, not that he was a killer, doesn't even looked like one, Alan was simply shocked, Larry became more threatening to Lee, approaching more to him and showing the difference in height, "i know who you are, and i don't give a shit about what happens to you, but if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you've got with you, heh, you watch your ass" Larry said, Larry leave, and Lilly came to talk to Lee, of course at a bad time, "Hey, Lee, ¿do you have a second?" Lilly said, and of course Larry's face became even more furious when he saw there were talking, "my dad would be dead if it weren't for you" Lilly said "that girl in the pile of corpses, is dead because of me" Lee said "you can't be like that, you're only one man" Lilly said "i don't know..." Lee said "we're lucky to have you" Lilly said, suddenly they heard gunshots again into the distance, Alan got up quickly still having the photo on his hand, and he approached to the rest of the group, "i hope that's the sound of us winning this thing" Kenny said "me too" Alan said "this motor inn's pretty damn defendable, we block off the entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch and we could stay here until the military rolls through" Kenny said "i actually agree with that plan" Alan said "me too" Lee said "we've got beds, we've got water and most importantly, we've got light, there are worse places to call home" Kenny said "yeah, you're right, you know guys, i think it's going to be ok" Alan said, after Alan said that, lights started to fail, like if there was some kind of supernatural forces making all the lights flashing and then leaving everything in darkness, Clementine ran a bit scared where Lee was, Alan got pretty nervous, watching the darkness of the road, then watching the tree branches moving in the wind, swallow some saliva and then clenched his fists, bending a little the picture that was in his right hand, "me and my fucking mouth" Alan said.

* * *

**_I hope you liked this version of the first episode of The Walking Dead by telltale, with my original character Alan, facing zombies and helping the characters in the game, I want you to know that there's also going to be significant deaths and not everyone will survive, just want them to last longer in the history to develop them more, such as the relationship of Carley and Doug, leave your review to know that you liked it, and im going to write the second episode really soon_**


	6. Starved For Help

_**Here is the first part of the episode two of The Walking Dead: Amercian Dreams, hope you enjoy this new part of the story**_

* * *

**"Three months out ****passed since the group came to the motor inn, had been quiet days, no one else had died, but was beginning to run out of food, so the strongest guys went to hunt, a small group formed by Alan, Lee, Kenny and Mark, which was a man who joined them some time ago, and thanks to him they survived all that time, he give to the group a lot of food to let him join them, but the food was running low, and everything looked hopeless"**

* * *

In the forest it was quiet, the only noise to be heard was the wind moving the branches and the leaves of trees and shrubs, but could also hear a little sticky noises, like someone chewing his food with his mouth open, could see a person behind some bushes, but the truth is it was not a human, a man approached, he saw the creature, he raised a hammer he had on his hand and hit him in the head to leave their skull pretty flat, was Alan, could see the passage of time, his chin and upper lip had more hair than before, surely he would not have shaved since it all started, behind him was another man, was Kenny, with a hunting rifle on his hands, "dammit, ¿what we lost now?" Kenny said "a big deer" Alan said "shit" Kenny said "¿you think we can cut parts that have bites and take it to the motor inn?" Alan said "it doesn't seem safe, let's better not take the risk" Kenny said "okey, another meal lost" Alan said

The two guys began to walk, basically without any fixed course, "i can't believe we went through all that food in three months, still, im really glad that Mark appeared when he did, if it were not for him we would have starved the first month" Alan said "i really want to find another deer, and fucking eat once and for all" Kenny said "no kidding, we're all hungry, last night when i heard Doug laying in bed just naming types of pie, it was driving me nuts, i thought i was going to punch him in the face to shut him up, and when Mark take Carley's ration the other night, i thought she was gonna take off his hand" Alan said "i want to know how many food we have left" Kenny said "not enough, that's for sure" Alan said "you know, from my point of view, Lilly is mishandling the rations, she is saving a lot of food to her father, rather than save it for our children" Kenny said "yeah, and it would be good if her let Larry go hunting with us instead of leaving him working on the fence" Alan said "im just worried about my son, Lee cares about Clementine and also we care about you, you're the one who has less eaten these last weeks" Kenny said "Kenny, im not a child, i can with it" Alan said "okey, if you say so, ¿you think Lee and Mark are having any more luck than we are out here?" Kenny said "i sure hope so, you know, i've heard that if you get to run the RV, you will go, ¿is that true?" Alan said "i have my family, Alan, there's no food, so it would be better to look in another city when i have that thing repaired" Kenny said "i can't blame you, but we are stronger as a group" Alan said "i know, but when it is time we all will have to decide whether we go or stay, and i hope you decide to come with us" Kenny said "we'll see" Alan said

Suddenly they heard a very loud scream, "shit, ¿was that Mark or Lee?" Alan said "i don't know, come on" Kenny said, they followed the sound of screams until reaching who was producing them, they finally arrived to the place, they saw two young men crouched, trying to free the foot of an adult man, apparently his foot was caught in a bear trap, "Jesus Christ" Kenny said, the boys heard the voice of Kenny and rose up scared, they were a bit short boy with black hair, the other was taller and had brown hair, "oh shit, no, no... please don't kill us, we just want to help our teacher, we'll leave, i swear" the black haired guy said, Lee arrived at the scene with Mark, "Alan, Kenny, ¿you guys okay?" Lee said "get it off, get it off, God dammit, ¡get it off me!" the trapped man said "Travis, maybe they can help" the brown haired guy said "these might be the same guys that raided our camp and... we barely got away from that" Travis said "it's okay,we're not gonna hurt you" Lee said "don't listen to them, Ben, please, just let us go, we're not a threat to you" Travis said "kid, chill out, we'll try to help you, but you've got to shut the fuck up" Kenny said "Lee, this is fucked up, we've gotta help 'em" Mark said "¡PLEASE!" Ben said "Ben, shut up, my dad was Special Forces, i know what i'm doing" Travis said "just see if you can get him out, after that you can leave us or whatever, i don't care, please" Ben said "we've gotta get him out of there" Alan said "you're right" Lee said "oh God, thank you" the trapped man said "fine, but you've gotta hurry" Kenny said "hurry... please hurry..." the trapped man said, Mark checked the bear trap trying to find a way to release him, "Lee, this trap's been altered, there's no release latch" Mark said, walkers began to appear attracted by the screams, "...oh, no" Travis said "shit, walkers, it's now or never, Lee" Kenny said "please... get me out of this" the trapped man said "Mark, get the boys back, Kenny, keep those walkers off of me" Lee said "i'll help you with the trap" Alan said "¿how the fuck we will get this open?" Lee said "WE DON'T KNOW, AHHH, GOD" the trapped man said "is impossible, it's locked or something, hurry" Ben said "the chain will not break, Lee, we need to leave" Alan said, Lee took a deep breath and got up, "im gonna have to cut you out" Lee said "no, no, no, try the trap again" the trapped man said, Lee raised his axe, then hit the leg as hard as he could, making a large cut on it, the man scream for the pain, blood began to come out of the wound, "Lee, it's now or never, cut it completely" Alan said, Lee hit the leg once more, cutting it more than before, the man grabbed his leg, watching with horror, Lee cut even more, he was about to cut the leg and release the trapped person, "we need to go, now" Kenny said "just a little longer now" Alan said, Lee hit the leg one last time and release it completely, the man passed out for the pain, everyone saw how the man was on the floor without a leg, and couldn't believe it, "oh, God" Travis said, Travis got away and started to puke, "shit, ¿is he...?" Mark said "he passed out" Lee said "if he is alive, grab him and let's go" Kenny said, Mark lifted the man on his shoulders, Travis was still puking, so he did not realize that the walkers were approaching to him, "¡BEHIND YOU!" Alan said "¡TRAVIS!" Ben said, Ben tried to go with Travis, but Lee and Alan grabbed him, "it's to dangerous" Alan said "come on, come on, we gotta move" Lee said, Travis saw the walkers and tried to run, but he tripped, "¡HELP!" Travis said, walkers fell on top of him and started to bite him and ripped him apart, "¡NO!" Ben said

Alan and Lee managed to make Ben start running, the group was going as fast as they could, they didn't want Ben's teacher to die, in the motor inn everything was quiet, Lilly was standing guard over the RV, Larry was improving the barricade, Duck was drawing next to his mother, Clementine was kicking a ball, and Carley was just sitting idly, suddenly Lilly heard something in the woods, she made a little whistle to warn the others, everyone ducked, with her rifle ready, Lilly waited to see what came out of the bushes, she was a little relieved seeing that it was the group, but was surprised to see that they were carrying a man without a leg and a boy in a school uniform, "get the gates open, we've got wounded" Lee said "shit, ¿what the hell are they doing?" Lilly said "come on, come on" Kenny said "oh my God" Katjaa said, Alan and Lee stepped aside the garbage containers who served as gates, "¿what happened?" Katjaa said "¿where should i put him?" Mark said "on top of the truck" Alan said "¿who the hell are these people?" Larry said "¿what's going on?" Carley said "i don't have time to explain" Lee said "Lee, ¿are you okay?" Clementine said "get him into the truck, i'll see what i can do" Katjaa said "Kat, ¿can you fix him?" Kenny said "Jesus, Ken, i... i" Katjaa said "¡Lee!, ¡Lee!, ¿what the hell?, you can't just be bringing new people here, ¿what are you thinking?" Lilly said "hey, ¿you want to calm down for a fucking minute?" Kenny said "hey, ¡watch your mouth!" Larry said "no, i don't, i want to know, ¿why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?" Lilly said "¿can everyone just shut the fuck up?" Alan said "he would have died, if we left him" Lee said "¿so what?" Larry said "we are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across, we need to focus on our group, right here, right now" Lilly said "well, hang on, we haven't even talked to these people yet, maybe they can be helpful" Carley said "come on, Lilly, these are people, people trying to survive just like us, we've gotta stick together to survive" Mark said "the only reason you're here is because you had food, enough for all of us, but that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, and i don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, ¿are you?" Lilly said "no" Ben said "fine, you guys fight it out, then, welcome to the family, kid" Mark said

Ben under the head hopeless, because he knew they would throw him at any time, "come over here and see what i drew" Clementine said "¿what?, no, i..." Ben said "just come on, ¿okay?" Clementine said, Ben left with Clementine leaving the others talking, "you know, you like to think you are the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions, this isn't your own personal dictatorship" Kenny said "oh come on, you're being dramatic, everything always turns into a power struggle between you two, im not gonna be a part of that" Carley said "she's right, you guys are acting like kids, ¿can't just stop fighting once and for all?" Alan said "hey, i didn't ask to lead this group, everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around, but now that is running out, suddenly im a goddamn Nazi" Lilly said "it doesn't matter who is in charge, those people are here now, i guess we just have to decide what happens next" Lee said "no, Lee, it does matter, one person can't be in charge of everything, you know, it might feel safe for you to sit on the fence, but sooner or later you're gonna have to decide whose side you're on" Kenny said, Kenny walked away a little angry, "Jesus, this is so fucking stupid, guys, this is unnecessary" Alan said "i don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions, my girl's got more balls than all of you combined" Larry said "dad, please, ¿why don't you go help Mark with the wall?" Lilly said, Larry looked at Alan and Lee with his typical angry face, then leave, Alan leave to, and sit down near to Carley, Lilly stayed with Lee, still angry, "¿you think this is easy for me?, everyone's starting to hate me because im the one that rations the food, but nobody else wants to, ¿you know what?, im not doing it tonight, you do it, there's today's food rations, but there's not enought for everyone, good luck" Lilly said, Lee took the food rations and on his face was a look of concern and sadness, there was only four rations for twelve hungry people

Alan sat quietly, thinking about that wounded man, and the constant fights of Kenny and Lilly, Carley decided to start a conversation, "so, ¿how was the day?, you know besides the bad things" Carley said "if only there had been a good thing" Alan said "i understand, it must be difficult for you guys, feel responsible for us, going to hunt, and then feeling bad if you do not bring anything, but we will be fine" Carley said "there are many people here, Carley, and little food, none of this can go well" Alan said "¿do you think that there would be better out there, with Kenny?" Carley said "i don't know, i really wish to get out of here, but i don't think there's a better place" Alan said "i see, this really sucks" Carley said, Lee approached to the rest of the group, the kids were drawing, but Clementine stood up when she saw Lee, "¿how ya doing, Clementine?" Lee said "okay" Clementine said "¿where's your hat?" Lee said "i don't know, ¿can you help me find it?" Clementine said "sure, ¿when did you lose it?" Lee said "i had it a couple days ago" Clementine said "i promise if i find it, i'll let you know" Lee said "thank you" Clementine said "okay, Clem, i've got to take care of some things, why don't you go back to playing with Duck for a while" Lee said "okay" Clementine said "oh, but before i forget, here Clem, you need something to eat" Lee said, Lee took half of an apple and he gave it to Clementine, "i love apples, thank you, ¿are there more?" Clementine said "no, that was the last one" Lee said, Clementine felt a little embarrassed for asking, "enjoy it, you deserve it" Lee said, then he approached to Duck, "¿how you doing, Duck?" Lee said "im okay, me and Clementine are coloring" Duck said, Clementine lifted her drawing so that everyone around her could see it, she drew a cat, "guess what it is" Clementine said "i don't know... ¿a dog?" Ben said "noup" Clementine said "oh, i know, it's a goat, ¿right?" Duck said "no" Clementine said, Alan and Carley could not help but laugh at Ben and Duck responses , and even more of Clementine's reactions, "hey, Duck, ¿how about a little food?" Lee said, Duck began to smile exaggeratedly at those words, Lee took out a piece of dried meat and gave it to Duck, "here" Lee said "yeah, oh, man, im so hungry" Duck said

Alan got up from his seat and called Lee, who approached, they went to talk out of the reach of the others, "¿what happend Alan?" Lee said "i just wanted to say it was wonderful that you gave food to the kids" Alan said "you look a little odd, Alan, you're a little pale, ¿you want food?" Lee said "no, just... no, but i want to talk about it, i was thinking that we should go from here" Alan said "¿you want to go with Kenny when he got the RV repaired?" Lee said "no, he may want to go to the coast to get a boat, i do not think is good idea go to a place which you do not know if it will be worse, i was actually thinking that we could get back to Hershel's farm" Alan said "you saw what happened the last time we were there" Lee said "i know, but Shawn said that he was going to convince his dad to accept us" Alan said "yeah, but, Hershel has his family, i do not think that he got enough food for everyone" Lee said "but he got crops, and we can help him to look after them" Alan said "lets make a deal, if for the rest of the day we did not find food, tomorrow morning we will go to Hershel's farm" Lee said "ok, we got a deal" Alan said

They get back with the children, Lee stood in front of Carley and Alan, "hey guys, uh, im distributing food, ¿what i should do?" Lee said "well, Alan look really crappy, so..." "im fine, Carley" Alan said "no, you're not, you guys should take the food, you look like shit, just admit it" Carley said "we're fine, i can resist one more day, look, you should give food to Mark, he is really weak right now, and maybe give Larry some food too, only if you want Lilly to stop being mad at you, of course" Alan said "okay, i guess it's a good advice, thank you" Lee said, Alan get up and stretched, "im going to stretch my legs around there" Alan said

Alan saw Doug doing something on the fence, he was using some bells, and placing them in a sort of device he was assembling, Alan approached to snoop, "hey, Doug" Alan said, Doug wanted to turn around, but when he raised his head he hit himself with one of the bells, "oof, ahh...ssss... ¿what's up, Alan?" Doug said "¿what are you working on, Doug?" Alan said "i worked up a little "warning system" for outside" Doug said "¿how does it work?" Alan said "i set up triplines at four locations, and each one triggers one of these four bells, so-" "so well know where they are and how long we have, smart" Alan said, suddenly Alan's stomach did a great growl, "¿you okay?, you haven't eat for so long" Doug said "i will resist one more day, believe me" Alan said, Alan looked to his right and saw Lee giving last meals to Mark and Larry, Alan began to speak on his mind, "_just one more day, then we going to the farm, just like Lee said_" Alan thought, "im getting back to my seat, take it easy, Doug" Alan said "you too, Alan" Doug said

Once the work is completed, Lee approached Lilly, "not such an easy job, ¿is it?" Lilly said "i don't envy you, i don't know how you have the strength to do this every day" Lee said "i don't have a choice" Lilly said, Kenny approached to Lee, "Lee-" "Kenny, i know i ran out of food before-" "hey, it was a tough choice, but you took care of the kids, that's what a real man does" Kenny said "thanks, Kenny" Lee said "still, i guess some people aren't gonna be happy with your choices" Kenny said, Katjaa interrupted, calling attention to both guys, "Ken, Lee, come here, please" Katjaa said, Alan approached as well to see what happened, "he didn't make it, ¿did he?" Kenny said "he... lost too much blood" Katjaa said "God dammit, im getting sick of this shit" Kenny said, Kenny left really upset, "Ken, come back, there's nothing..." "¿what's his problem?" Alan said "don't be like that, Alan, i know we've all seen death, but that doesn't make it any easier" Katjaa said "sorry, im just saying" Alan said "that man you brought... i tried, but he was never going to survive" Katjaa said "well... at least he's not our problem anymore" Lee said "¿what about the other kid?" Katjaa said, Lee saw the boy, and started thinking on a choice, then he returned to see Katjaa, but before he could give an answer, someone grabbed the woman from behind, grabbing her face and shoulder.

* * *

**_This chapter was quite long, so we'll leave it at this dramatic scene, wait for the next chapter to know what will happen to our heroes_**


	7. Mistrust

**Previously on The Walking Dead... **

**With the hunger, you will learn what you are willing to do in order to survive. As things become increasingly desperate, the group saved a strangers in the forest who join the group, but one of them became into a walker and attacked Katjaa...**

* * *

"¡Shit!, ¡Katjaa!" Lee said, Lee used all his strength and managed to make the walker to let go Katjaa, "the axe, hurry" Lee said, the walker grabbed Lee's shoulder, but Lee kept fighting, holding the walker shoulders and trying to remove him, then he hit the walker's head against the corners of the vehicle, but the walker was very resistant, Larry came up with the axe on hand, "get off of the damn way" Larry said, Lee was finally able to get rid of the walker pushing him back, Larry hit with the axe but failed and the axe get stuck in the window of the vehicle, "God dammit, i had it" Larry said, the walker attacked Lee again, but he kicked him in the face, then Lee began to recede, until he fell on his back on the floor, but then the walker threw himself over him, Lee managed to grab his face, and began to nail his fingers in the eyes, but the walker kept attacking, but suddenly he stopped, Lee saw the tip of a knife going through the walker's skull, was Alan, he pulled the knife with difficulty, Lee take off the corpse above of him, "¿you okay?" Alan said "yeah, thanks" Lee said "¿why you bring him here in the first place, asshole?" Larry said "dad, calm down" Lilly said "you're gonna get us all killed" Larry said, Larry took the axe and gave it to Lee angrily, and then left, Ben walked over to see the body of his teacher, "¿why didn't you tell us he was bitten?" Kenny said "¿what?" Ben said "he was bitten, and you didn't say a goddamn word" Kenny said "but he wasn't bitten, i swear" Ben said "well, ¡your not bitten friend here came back to life and tried to kill my wife!" Kenny said "¿what?, wait, ¿you all don't know?" Ben said "¿what the hell are you talking about?" Kenny said "it's not the bite that does it, you come back no matter how you die, if you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens, it's gonna happen to all of us" Ben said "¿where all infected?, ¿everyone?" Lee said "i guess so, i don't know, i... all i know is that i've seen people turn who i know where never bitten" Ben said "that's bullshit" Alan said "no, please, listen to me, when i first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in the gym and everybody thought we were finally safe, but one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher i think, i guess she couldn't take it, she took some pills, a lot of them, someone went in the girls room the next morning and... God..." Ben said "so, ¿does the bite just kills you, and by dying you turn?" Alan said "guess is right" Ben said

Carley was not paying much attention as she manage to see something in the bushes, in addition to that, the bells that Doug installed started to ringing, "Doug, ¿is that what i think?" Alan said "there's someone close" Doug said "¡back off!" Carley said, the group saw Carley pointing her gun at two people, they were a tall man with black hair and a black and white stripes shirt, the other person was shorter and had black hair and a blue shirt, "woah, lady, relax, me and my brother, we... we just wanna know if you all can help us out" the tallest guy said "i said back off" Carley said, "Carley..." Lilly said "¿are you armed?" Lee said "yeah... for protection... dead could be anywhere" the smallest guy said "but, uh, i think you got the upper hand here" the tallest guy said "¿why do you need gas?" Carley said "our place is protected by an electric fence, generators provide the electricity..." the smallest guy said "our generator run on gas, look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road, if ya'll be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade" the tallest guy said "¿how are ya'll doing on food?, we got plenty at the dairy" the smallest guy said, the group was silent, observing each other, until Lilly took a decision, "Lee, why don't you and Mark ckeck the place out, see if it's legit" Lilly said "im going with you, i got your back if anything seems fishy" Carley said "i'll go to, improve the numbers, in case we run into anything dead" Doug said "so, ¿what are ya'll thinking?" the tallest guy said "i don't know, guys, this could be dangerous, but if you really want to do this, then im going too, ¿what's on your mind, Lee?" Alan said "you've got a deal, we'll bring some gas to your dairy, in exchange, you give us some food to bring back, we'll see how it goes from there" Lee said "sounds fair, a couple of gallons should power one of our generators for a while, oh, i think we have not said our names, im Andy St. John, and my brother is Danny" Andy said "Nice to meet you, give us five minutes and we will be ready to go" Lee said

A small group formed by Alan, Ben, Carley, Doug, Mark and Lee went with the two brothers to where their dairy was, "so, this dairy... you guys really have food?" Mark said "sure do, we've lost most of the cattle, but, we still have lots of milk, butter and cheese stocked up" Andy said "and with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food" Danny said, Andy, Danny, Mark and Ben were chatting, while Lee and Carley were behind few meters away, and Alan and Doug some meters away from them, "thanks for coming along, Doug" Alan said "sure, i'd like to take a look at that electric fence they talked about, it might give me some ideas for something i can rig up at the motor inn" Doug said "¿can an electric fence really stop walkers?" Alan said "as long as the walkers aren't completely dehydrated, and the fence has enough juice, yeah, seems plausible, the electricity basically cooks you from the inside out, ¿right?" Doug said "i guess so..." Alan said "so if a walker stays in contact with the fence, it'll eventually cook its brain, probably takes a while though, ...and that can't be a good smell, ...unless it smells like jerky... man, i could go for some jerky, im so hungry, i should have asked Lee to give me something to eat, but i thought i would not need it" Doug said "it's the same with me, man, but we are close to get some food, just a little longer now" Alan said "yeah, you right, finally" Doug said, Alan saw something in Doug's hand, "¿what's that you've got there?" Alan said "oh, nothing, just a laser pointer i picked up during our last trip to the drugstore" Doug said "about that, it does not appear that you and Carley have been socializing since we escaped from Macon" Alan said "but... ¿why is that question?" Doug said "come on, man, it's obvious that you like her, but you don't talk to her, ¿why is that?" Alan said "it's just that, think she don't feel the same, i think she likes Lee, or, maybe she likes you, i have seen how she cares for you" Doug said "she cares about everyone, but you, you saved her life, you just need to talk to her about all the things going on, ask her how she feels about the situations happening, tell her how you feel about it, and see if there's something you can do about it, that simple" Alan said "¿you had dates with many girls before the walkers arrived?" Doug said "well, i was kinda like you, i wasn't living in my uncle's basement, but i mean, i was a bit lazy, but when my friends invite me to parties i went, i was not of those who were the focus of the party, but i managed to stay with the number of some girl, but whatever, ¿how many girlfriends have you had?" Alan said "when i was a child i had like two, if i remember well, but then i discovered my love for technology" Doug said "this is going to be a little hard, but you gonna make it, Doug, i'll help you" Alan said

Mark was telling the St. John how he join the group, "i mean, thank God Lee showed up when he did, ¿right Lee?" Mark said "yeah, ¿why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee?" Andy said "¿where are ya from?" Danny said "i grew up in Macon" Lee said "right in the heart of Georgia, that's what i like to hear, y'all seem pretty settled in at that motor-inn, ¿who's running things over there?" Andy said "Lilly, she runs a pretty tight ship, her and her dad are ex-military" Lee said, when Alan heard that, he laughed in a cynical way, "yeah, im sure that Kenny is agree with that" Alan said "well, you know, Lilly knows her shit, but she needs to know when to back off sometimes" Mark said "¿how many people ya got over there anyway?" Danny said "enough to defend ourselves" Lee said "well, that's good, it's getting dangerous out there, well, you guys know" Andy said "yeah, no shit, haven't been easy, so much death, and zero food" Alan said "well, we'd love to get ya all to the dairy, like i said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand" Andy said "in the summers, i used to help out on a goat farm" Ben said "yeah, that's great, everything helps" Danny said "momma's been running the dairy for as long as i can remember but now it's gettin-" Andy stopped, there was another voice out of the road, "¿you think you're gonna cut me out of this?" said someone

Andy stoped walking, "shit, get down" he whispered at the others, everyone get on their knees and hide behind the trees, they saw two hooded guys, one with a shotgun and the other with a crossbow, "no one is trying to cut you out of anything" the crossbow guy said "fuckin' bandits" Danny whispered to the others "¿who?" Mark said "those look like the people who raided my camp" Ben said "¿who are they?" Lee said "and most important, ¿what we do now?" Alan said "shh, fucking assholes is who they are, and we should just wait" Andy said "there's only two of them" Carley said "oh no, there's a lot more of them" Danny said, the bandits kept talking, becoming more aggressive, "yeah, and you know what, we ate it all, ¿what are you gonna fucking do about it?" the crossbow guy said "don't worry, Danny and i have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on" Andy said, but the truth was that the bandits were out of patience, especially the shotgun guy, "¡FUCK YOU!" the shotgun guy yelled, then he kicked the other man in the stomach and shot him in the head with his shotgun, but he didn't stop there, he started to shot the courpse, "¡FUCK YOU!, ¡FUCK YOU!" the shotgun guy said, everyone was stunned, "Jesus" Carley said, the bandit walk away, "asshole" he said, and then disappeared, "the world out here has gone to shit, come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe" Andy said "hope you right about that" Alan said

The group kept going, Alan and Carley were going at back, Alan was really quiet, but Carley decided to start a conversation, "that was really creepy, ¿don't you think?" Carley said "no shit, that crazy asshole killed someone with a freaking shotgun, damn crazy people" Alan said "yeah, i hate that people too, anyways, ¿what do you think about those two brothers?" Carley said "im not sure, i don't trust them, they are making a lot of questions, asking how many people we have, who is the leader, we should put an eye on them, just for precaution" Alan said " good idea, better not lower our guard" Carley said

The group finally reached the dairy, the place was surrounded by electric fences, just like Andy and Danny said, "here it is, St. John's family dairy, ya'll can see how we've kept this place so safe" Andy said "¿the fence keeps them out?" Mark said "you betcha, they fry like bugs in a zapper, we're pushing 4000 volts through that thing, with generators and amps" Andy said "im going to assume that's a lot..." Carley said "yes it is, oh, wow, you guys must know a thing or two about running wire" Doug said "had a guy who did, yeah" Danny said "we've got kids in our group, doesn't seem safe to have them near a lethal fence, ¿and if they stumble and fall above?" Alan said "he's right, in fact i was about to say the same" Lee said "oh, don't worry about that, we've got plenty to keep 'em entertained" Andy said "this place looks untouched, you'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins" Carley said "yeah, and you've got enough electricity to run the whole place" Doug said "it's worth protecting, hence all the juice" Andy said, a woman went outside the house and approached the group, probably the mother of the two brothers, "i thought i saw ya'll with company comin' down the drive" the woman said "guys, this is our mama" Andy said "im Brenda St. John and welcome to the St. John Dairy" Brenda said "this here's Lee, he's from Macon" Andy said "a couple of our old farm hands were from Macon, they grow 'em good there" Brenda said "they've got a few more friends staying at the old motel" Danny said "oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable, ¿have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?" Brenda said "Lee have everything under control over there" Alan said "well, i hope you know what you're doing, that place isn't safe like it is here" Brenda said "hold on, i thought Lee told someone else was running things" Andy said, Alan was surprised, he forgot the earlier conversation on the way, "oh, yeah, i thought she was asking about survival tactics..." Alan said and laughed embarrassed

"Well, it don't matter, you're here now, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable" Brenda said "¿does that offer apply to the rest of us?" Lee said "we're all incredibly hungry" Carley said, Brenda lifted a basket in her hand and was full of bread, "these are for all ya'll, baked fresh this morning" Brenda said "¡holy moly!" Doug said, Doug took the basket and began to eat some, the rest of the group stared at him, and Alan could not help but laugh, and took one bread and took a bite, "this is amazing" Alan said "can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for milk and butter, that's for sure" Danny said "that's right, hopefully Maybelle will make it through this bout of whatever she's got and be with us for a good-long while" Brenda said "¿your cow is sick?, what's she-" "we have a vet, we could bring her here, we can help you folks out" Mark said "a vet, oh, my, our prayers have been answered" Brenda said "maybe our whole group could come... for the day..." Mark said "well, how about this, ya'll go get your veterinary friend, and i prepare some dinner, a big feast for all you hungry souls, it'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again, Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen" Brenda said, Danny and Brenda entered into the house, "why don't i head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip over here" Carley said "you might wanna take someone with you, remember those roads can be dangerous" Andy said "i can handle myself" Carley said "yeah, you're a tough girl and yada yada yada, but that will not make you get rid of us" Alan said, Carley smiled sarcastically, "¿then you will come with me mr. white shining armor?" Carley said "it will be an honor my lady, Doug and Ben can come too" Alan said "the more the better" Doug said, Mark gave the rifle to Carley, "take this" Mark said "take care of yourself, Lee, see ya in a while" Carley said, The group leave, while Lee and Mark stayed

The group of four didn't take too long to get to the motor-inn, Lilly saw them, Larry and Kenny opened the gate, "cry no more people, your saviors arrived" Alan said, Clementine ran toward the group and hugged Alan, "you made it, but, ¿where is Lee?" Clementine said "he is fine, he stayed in the farm with Mark" Alan said, Duck saw the basket full of bread and get excited, "oh, boy, ¿can i eat some of those?" Duck said "okay, but not too many, are for everyone, ¿get it?" Alan said, Duck nodded, "they said the truth about the food, but, ¿what now?" Katjaa said "well, we kinda made a deal with the brothers, their cow is sick, Mark told them that Katjaa is a vet, they say that if we help the cow they will make us dinner, maybe they could even let us stay with them" Alan said "let's do it then, if we can leave this place once and for all im most than willing" Kenny said "im with the guy, good food and an electric fence is what we need" Larry said, Lilly did not look very confident about the fact that someone would give them so easily all those benefits, "wait a moment, this is way to suspicious, ¿you guys didn't saw anything weird about the brothers, or in the farm?" Lilly said "not really in the farm, but in the road we found two guys insulting each other, one of them killed the other, and other thing is that Danny and Andy made some questions to Lee, how many people we have, if someone of us have survival experience, they don't look bad, but are really nosy" Alan said "you guys are being paranoid, they asked those things only because they worry about us, and if they were with the bandits we found in the woods they would have killed us right there" Carley said

"I only know that we need food, and these farmers have it, so, me and my family we'll go" Kenny said "we can't leave the motor-inn without nobody taking care of it" Lilly said "don't worry, im staying, i don't really want to walk anymore" Alan said "im staying too" Carley said "i want to keep improving the alarm, so, im staying as well" Doug said "Doug could use the help of Ben" Alan said "but i want to be on the farm too" Ben said, Doug nudged Ben in the arm, "ouch, i guess i can stay too" Ben said, with that said, Lilly and the rest of the group left, "sorry dude, but i do not think Lilly and her dad likes you, also would be better to keep an eye on you here in the motor-inn" Alan said "if you say so" Ben said


End file.
